Date me, Deal, I'm sorry, I love you
by YourLipsMyPoison
Summary: Jade and Tori fake date to get their boyfriends back. It doesn't take long them to realize they don't hate each other, and do infact care about the other quite alot. When lines between friendship and romance are crossed, what will happen? What Jade doesn't know about Tori could cause the Latina to finally lose all control, and may even cost her her life. Suicide. Yuri. Jori.
1. Chapter 1: Date me

"Date me."

Thats how it all began. _Date me_. Those two simple words was what started it all. Neither one had planned on it going as far as it did, or ending how it did. It was suppose to be _so_ simple, them dating. They'd date for a few months, just long enough to make their ex's jealous and realize what they gave up. _So simple_. But it wasn't. None of it was simple. It all became so complicated, they became so complicated, so tangled in their lies they didn't know how to get out safely.

"Deal."

Oh how she wished she could take it back, saying _deal_. _Agreeing_. She wanted to take it back, to forget the past five months. But another part of her doesn't _want_ to take it back. She loves what happened, loves who it happened with. But she also hates who it happened with. She couldn't _stand_ them. It was their fault, all of it, everything that happened. She blamed them, for tonight, for this afternoon. _For everything_.

And so, thats why, as of right now she was sitting in the bathtub, though it didn't have water in it. Her thoughts were getting more and more jumbled as more and more blood flowed from her wrist. She could barely keep her eyes open, everything was blurry. It hurt. She hurt. A lot. But what they did to her hurt more.

Her closed her eyes for the last time, and she didn't try to open them as she felt herself drifting to sleep. She didn't even bother to open them when she heard the door open, or the sharp intake of breath.

She didn't bother to open them when she heard the person she love shriek "_VEGA_!" because she was already gone.

* * *

Five months earlier~

"What do you want me to _say_, Jade? I wasn't flirting with Alyssa! We're friends, babe, but-" Beck tried to calm his girlfriend down when she heard he was 'friends' with Alyssa Vaughn, but she wouldn't listen.

"No. No. Don't '_babe_' me, thinking that'll fuckin' fix every-"

"A girlfriend should trust her boyfriend, Jade!" Beck sighed in exasperation. "You yell at me every other week over something or another! _How_ is that a relationship, Jade?! All we ever do is fight and-"

"Are you saying you want to break up?!" Jade yelled extremely loud, and they gain the attention of those in the hallway, seeing as they were once again arguing in the middle of the schools main hallway. Beck had tried to open his mouth to say he _didn't_ want to break up, but Jade cut him off once again. "So you do want to break up? What, are you going to date Alyssa now? Or some other slut. Just going to forget about me? _Us_?"

Beck sighed. "Jade-"

"I'm not just some girl you cheat on, Beckette. We're done." She motioned to the two of them with a hard glare. "Us? Over. Don't talk to me."

Beck threw his hands up in exasperation. He watched as his girlfriend walked away from him with a sad and slightly annoyed look on his face. "_Jade_-"

"Done!" She yelled without stopping or looking back, she wouldn't look back. She didn't stop walking until she reached the bathroom, where she double checked to make sure it was empty, before leaning against the sink, and just staring at nothing.

She loved Beck, she did. She really did. But she didn't love the fighting, which happened almost every other day now, and usually it was her starting it. She just couldn't help herself, arguing with Beck, it just kind of happened.

It didn't matter anyway, Beck would ask her back out in a few days, a week tops, because he loved her. She'd say yes, of course, because she loved him. Then they'd be okay for a while, until something happened, and they'd start fighting again.

If Jade was honest with herself, what they had, the two of them, it was no longer there. She couldn't place her finger on exactly when it went away, but it did, and their fighting started a little after that. They could could tell they lost something, but neither one brought it up. They tried to fix it with sex, alot of sex. But, really, the sex wasn't that great for Jade. Not that Beck was bad at sex, because he wasn't. He was rather good at it, and he'll make some girl-that isn't Jade, very happy later on. Its just, their sex lacked passion, and Jade wanted passion.

"Jade?" A tentative voice asked, forcing Jade to snap her head up and stare at the intruder. "Are-Are you okay?"

"Fine, Vega." Jade tried to snap, but it came out hoarse, and Jade didn't even realize she had been crying. God, her make up was probably a wreck right now. "Go away and leave me alone."

Tori had been. . . more bearable recently, if Jade was being honest. She didn't make Jade want to kill herself as much, so that was a bonus, but she was still to preppy for Jade's taste. Though, she had been less peppy since her and Andre broke up three days ago, after dating for five months. Jade wasn't as hard on her as she usually was; she did know the pain of a break up, so she planned on leaving Tori alone, or at least not making her life hell.

Tori sighed, but instead of turning around and leaving, she sucked in a breath and walked towards Jade. "You're obviously not okay, Jade. Cat told me what happened. Why'd you do it?"

Jade scowled and turned her attention towards the window, which apparently held more interest then Tori. "None of your business, Vega. Just go away and let me-"

"Cry in the bathroom by yourself because you mess up?" Tori snapped, suddenly very brave towards Jade, which even Jade had to respect. But she wasn't going to tell Tori that.

"_Fuck off_, Vega. I'm fine. I don't need you here to fucking baby me until I stop crying. _Now get out_." She growled as she slammed her hand down on the sink, ignoring the wave of pain that shot up her arm.

Tori sighed and bit her lip, before turning around and walking towards the door, she paused once when her hand was on the handle, and turned to look at Jade, to find the other girl already staring at her. "If you need me, for anything, come and get me and I promise I'll help."

"I won't need it." Jade said lowly before Tori opened the door and slowly walked out.

* * *

Jade's POV, the next day.

One fucking day. Thats all it took. One fucking day for Beck to move on from me. That isn't how things work, Beck moving on. He's suppose to ask _me_ back out, not some random whore. Not Alyssa fucking Vaughn. How _dare_ he, date Alyssa, then have her drop him off at school so he could_ rub it in my face_.

Beck's an ass, thats what he is. He knows it'll get to me, and it did. It fucking did. Well fine. If he wants to play this game, I'll play it right back. And I play to win.

Now, the question is, who can I date that'll get under Beck's skin? It can't be just some random guy; Beck'll think he was a rebound, and will think nothing more of it. I have to find someone who can prove to Beck that I did indeed move on. But who?

I only talk to three guys, now that I think of it. Beck, Andre, and Robbie. Robbie is obviously out, because, it's fucking _Robbie_. Beck would just laugh if I started dating him. That leaves Andre, Becks best friend. But I doubt Andre would even date me, seeing as hes still stuck on Vega-

_Vega_.

Of fucking course! If I date Vega, a _girl_, after Beck was the last guy I dated, everyone will think he turned me gay because he sucked in bed. Its perfect. Now, the only thing is to convince Vega that we're going to date.

I looked around the hallway and saw her at her locker by herself, and I smirked to myself as I sauntered over to her. She didn't see me coming up to her, which made me smirk harder when I called her name, and she jumped.

"What, Jade?" She sighed and turned to me._ Damn, she looks like shit_. And she did; her hair wasn't perfect like it usually was; it hung flat down her back and shoulders, she had bags under her eyes that looked like she hadn't slept a wink last night, she wore loose white jeans, and a plain grey tank top. "Look, if you're coming to insult me or-"

"Be quiet for a second." I ordered as I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the janitors room, slamming the door shut behind me. She looked confused and hesitant as she stared at me, and I could even see a little bit of fear in her eyes. "Date me."

I have to admit, watching the look of fear drain from her face to be replaced by pure confusion was completely comical. "_What_?"

"Date me, Vega." I snapped. I was getting impatient. This is a yes or no question and this girl better say yes.

"I- You're into girls?"

I growled, growing annoyed. "_No_. But I want Beck back, and I can't ask for him, especially now that hes with Alyssa Vaughn. And you want Andre back, _right_? Well. . ." I trailed off, hoping she would not be stupid and understand where I was going with this.

"Um. . ." she said, her eyes scrunched down in confusion, trying to work out what I was saying. "So. . . you're saying if me and you date, it'll make Andre and Beck jealous enough to want us back?" She said slowly, still figuring all of this out in her head. "But. . . wouldn't they just think we're gay. . . and not want to date us?"

"Ugh!" I threw my arms up in annoyance. "You're fucking impossible. Listen. If me and you date," I gestured between us, "then it'll make the guys realize what they gave up, and they'll take us back." I made it sound so simple, when in reality, later on it was _anything_ but. "We'll date for a bit and when we know they want us back, we break up and date them. Simple."

Tori paused, unsure. "If-If we do date, how long would we?"

_She isn't saying no_. I had to hold back my smirk because at this moment I know she was going to say yes. "Long enough to convince them we aren't each others rebounds. Look, just fucking say yes or no. I can't be late to my first period again."

Tori hesitated for just a moment. "Deal." She shrugged, and motioned for me to get out of the way so she could head to class, but I gripped her wrist, and she cringed in pain. Weird. I didn't even grab her that hard. "What?"

"I'm walking you to class, Vega. I gotta show you off so everyone'll know you're mine." I snapped impatiently as I slip my hand into hers, tightly wrapping my fingers through hers. "Hold my hand back." I snapped when she didn't tighten her fingers around mine.

Tori shook her head, but did as I said before opening the door and leading me out. "Sorry." She mumbled quietly before allowing me to lead her to class.

_Vegas' being weird today. ._ . I though to myself as we wound through the colorful halls. _Why? Doesn't matter. I don't care_.

I was hoping we'd see Beck, or even Andre around, but I wasn't to sure, since they both are never late to class, I'd doubt they'd be in the halls now, when it is almost empty. But, hey, maybe I'll get luck-

"If you walk me to class you're going to be late." Tori said suddenly, stopping walking, making me stop as well. "You said you can't be late to class again. . ."

I paused. "Don't care. This is more important than some stupid class anyway, now come on before you make me even _more_ late."

This was a bad time to walk her class, I know. There is almost absolutely no one in the halls, and those that are barely glance at us, not that they matter much; they're mostly niners. Also, I'm definitely going to be late. Vega's class is on the second floor, while mine is on the first, in the science corridor. I'm going to be late for nothing.

"Uh, thanks for, um, walking me, Jade." Tori said awkwardly we reached her class.

I dropped her hand quickly. "Yeah." I said, turning away and stomping down the hallway, ignoring the feeling of having Tori's lingering gaze on my back.

* * *

I didn't see Tori until lunch, three periods later, so I didn't get to show anyone we were dating, which meant Beck hasn't gotten word of it yet. He will though, soon. When the bell rung, signaling the end of third period, I jumped from my seat and rushed out the door, eager to get away from my math class and get to lunch.

She was sitting at the table with Robbie and Andre, looking extremely uncomfortable, and I wondered where Beck and Cat were. "Where's Beck and Cat?" I voiced my thoughts as I neared them, before sitting down next to Tori, closer than I usually would. I was glad to see there was still no Rex, which Robbie got rid of once Cat told him that was one of the reason she wouldn't date him.

"Cat is doing a make-up project, and Beck. . ." Robbie trailed off, knowing I wouldn't like the answers.

"Beck is where?" I growled, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tori look at me, silently warning me, or reminding me. "Tell me."

Robbie gulped. "Alyssa. . . picked him up and. . . took him out for lunch. . ."

He was expecting me to freak out, I know. They all were, maybe even Tori. But I wasn't going to. I couldn't convince them I was done with him like he was with me and dating Tori, if I was freaking out that he was with another girl. "Whatever." I said instead, roughly biting into my burrito.

"What. . . ever?" Andre asked, clearly confused, as was Robbie, which was understandable, but I didn't feel like explaining myself to them.

I nodded my head to them instead, before turning to face Tori, watching her munch on her fries, before stealing one.

"Hai!" She yelled in protest as I popped them into my mouth. "Jade!"

"I was hungry." I said simply, before shrugging. "Come to mine tonight."

Robbie and Andre gasped in confusion at me telling Tori to come over, or talking to her casually, since all we ever do is fight, so before they could say something, or even Tori, I spoke again. "Nobody is going to be home. So. . it'll be all us." I added a sultry tone of voice so everyone at the table could pick up on the underlining meaning, and when they did, Tori blushed deeply.

"Um. . ." she wouldn't meet my eyes, or anyone else's for that matter. "_Oh_. . "

Andre coughed an obviously fake cough, and forced me hard gaze on him. "Care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"No. Not really." I shrugged disinterestedly, but Tori brought her eyes up and looked at him.

"Um. ." she paused with obvious hesitation. "Me and Jade. . . are. . ."

"Dating." I finished quickly, when I realized she was about to stumble over the word.

Andre paused and looked taken aback. Good. "_What_?" He said as his voice raised an octave. "You're _what_?"

"Me and Vega are dating." I said in a stern tone of voice, leaving no questions about it. "I'm pretty sure we just told you that."

Andre stood up quickly, looking extremely hurt at this, and started walking away, mumbling "impossible" under is breath while Tori watched him go with a pained expression.

Robbie, sensing the awkwardness, stood up and grabbed his drink before quickly scurrying away.

Tori turned to me quickly, her eyes mad. "You didn't have to tell him like that." She said quietly. "That was mean."

"I don't care." I snapped. "Did you see his face? He was hurt. He wants you. Now its just we tell Beck, and its a matter of time until they ask us out again."

* * *

"I'm back!" I yelled once I walked through the front door of my house hours later. I saw the red Porsche Audi R8 and silver Cadillac Escalade the driveway when I pulled up, so I knew I wasn't home alone. "Jace?" I waited for an answer that didn't come before calling out again. "Ali? Rosa?"

"In the kitchen!" Ali's muffled voice called back, and I walked through the foyer and up the short amount of steps before passing the large and open family room, then dinning room, before finally reaching the huge open kitchen. "How was school?"

"Boring." I said quickly, setting my bag down on the kitchen table. "Where's Jace?"

"In the backyard with Rom."

I said no more, since there wasn't anything to say and I wasn't one for dragging on a conversation, before opening the kitchen door which led into a large porch and down some steps backyard with a six foot high privacy fence and large oak tree, where I found Jace and Roman throwing a baseball back and forth. "Jace." I said, distracting him from the ball Roman poorly threw, which wouldn't have reached him anyway.

"Oh, hey, Jade." Jace said while Roman looked at me excitedly, before running my way, screaming 'Jade!'. "School was boring?"

I smirked as I felt Roman slam his small body into my legs and hug me tight, while I half heartedly returned it with one arm. "Yeah. Did he call?"

Jace didn't answer right away, instead choosing to pick up the ball and walk towards me, and I already knew the answer. It was the same one he always gave me. "You know he tries, and he wants to, Jade. But he doesn't always have the time to call. He misses-"

"He misses me. I know." I cut him off quickly, not wanting to hear this again. I shook my head and roughly pried Roman away from me. "I'm going to my room. Leave me alone." I turned away quickly so they wouldn't see the pained expression on my face, before quickly going back inside and up the staircase and down the third floors hallway, where all of our bedrooms were, before reaching my room on the end, where there was four doors and went to the last one of the right, which was my room, and walked in, kicking my boots off quickly and throwing myself onto my queen sized bed.

My room was dark, seeing as I had the curtains pulled tightly shut, and didn't bother turning the lights off, so it wasn't hard for me to fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Jade." A light poke to my cheek and Roman's young voice woke me up I don't know how much later. I ignored him, hoping he'd go away, but I should have known better when I felt another poke. "Wake up. Are you awake?"

I contemplated faking still being asleep until he got bored and left, but him poking my cheek over and over again was quickly getting annoying. "Go away, Roman. I'm sleeping." I ordered as I opened one eye slightly, just soon enough to see him crack a big smile.

"Not anymore! Now you can play with me!" He said happily as he bounced on the bed slightly. When I didn't reply, he poked me again. "Don't fall back asleep!" He said in a whiny voice. "_Jaaaaaaaade_."

I sat up slowly, blinking rapidly. "Alright, I'm up. I'm not playing any games, Roman."

He pouted slightly, before focusing on cut up apples in a _Spider-Man_ bowl. "Okay. We can watch a movie. Do you want an apple? We can watch _Spider-Man_! Do you wanna watch_ Spider-Man_?"

"Nah." I shot that idea down quickly, seeing as we watched that movie while I was getting ready for school this morning. "Put in _Batman_." _  
_

He jumped from my bed quickly, and rushed to the TV and DVD player, where he stood on a plastic stool and put the DVD in, and I was hoping it was the third one, seeing as that was my favorite, but I wasn't sure since I had all the ones with Christian Bale in it, and the original four.

"Which one did you put in?" I asked once he was back on my bed, and he made himself comfy on my bed, offering me an apple, which I quickly took.

He smiled. "The third one."

* * *

Tori's POV~

Jade's house was huge. And I mean _huge_. Three floors, easily like, five bedrooms, the front door was two wooden doors with _lion_ _knockers_, like the kind I've only seen in movies. Cut hedges and grass, which I'm pretty sure was professionally done. Anyway, I walked up the pathway and up the concrete steps.

I hesitated slightly before knocking on the door. I wasn't sure why Jade wanted me here; she wouldn't tell me. I knew she was joking when she said it was because no one would be home, one because neither one of us were gay, so even _if_ no one was home, nothing would happen. And two, because there was two cars in the driveway, and Jade's black Audi S6.

I wasn't even sure _why_ I was here. There really was no need for me to be here. At first I thought it was just something to say so the guys would realize something was going on between us, but when I asked her about it after lunch, she looked at me like I was an idiot and said "Obviously. Or I wouldn't have invited you."

I really wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, seeing as I didn't sleep _at all_ last night, but _noooo_. Jade just had to have me over here today, and I didn't really feel like pissing her off the first day in our 'relationship'.

So I knocked, and waited until the door opened, where an older Latino woman who looked to be in her late forties or early fifties, with chin length black hair . She was wearing simple jeans and a loose purple shirt, with comfy looking flats. This was obviously not Jade's mom, seeing as Jade didn't look at all Latino, plus this lady appeared to old .

"Hola." The woman said with a slight smile, and my eyes widened slightly. This lady spoke in Spanish, and I didn't know Spanish, uh-oh. "¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

"Um, hol-a?" I said awkwardly and pathetically, hoping the lady would catch on that I do not speak Spanish, like at all. "Um, I-I don't. . . I don't know what you're saying. . . I'm sorry."

The woman smiled again, and I couldn't help but smile back, feeling slightly less awkward. "It's okay, child. I'll repeat my question in English. How can I help you?"

"Oh." I said, feeling stupid. "Uh, I'm Tori, Jade's. . . friend. Is she here?"

"Si." The lady nodded, and moved to let me in. "Jade's in her room. Follow me, senorita."

I have to admit, I didn't know what I was expecting when I came over, but this wasn't it. Her house looks so. . . _normal_, huge, but normal. A brown leather couch with a Superman blanket bunched up in one corner faced the large TV mounted on the wall, a DVD stand held a ton of movies, a coffee table in the center, which held some magazines, a small empty cup and a plate half full of chicken nuggets. There were some toys scattered on the floor, all boy-ish looking; trucks, legos, those kind of things. I didn't know Jade had a little sibling.

I followed the lady and went through the main floor up the stairs, where she led me down the hallway towards the end, where a door was slightly cracked open and I could hear sounds from the TV coming through. I was about to knock, and ask to come in, but the lady beat me to it, and opened the door, where I found Jade laying on the bed with a little boy.

"Jade, tu amigo está aquí. ¿Sabía usted que no puede hablar español?" The lady said, and Jade brought her head up from the TV, locking her eyes with me.

"Vega." She said, before putting her attention on the TV again.

"Jade! Muestre su amigo un poco de respeto e invitar a ella en su habitación!" The lady told Jade, but I had no idea what she said, but whatever it was, Jade just blinked and turned to look at me.

She shrugged. "Get in here, Vega." She turned to the lady who's name I still didn't know. "Gracias, Rosa."

Rosa turned and left, mumbling something in Spanish as I watched her leave. I shrugged and walked towards them, sitting on the bed.

Like the house, I wasn't expected what I found. Her room was so. . . not what I was expecting. A queen size bed was pressed against one wall in the center, with no head or end board, simply sitting on a frame and box spring, with a black bed skirt, black sheets, and a green blanket bunched up against the wall, with a mound of pillows. Her large TV was mounted on the wall and an Xbox 360 was sitting on a small table below it, along with a Wii, and a Blue Ray DVD player, and a bunch of controllers, and next to it was a large open DVD stand, though it was filled with mostly games, and action or horror movies. A dresser was on the other wall, with the bottom drawer open spilling out clothes, and it was next to a desk with school books that I doubt Jade read, and a Mac Book Pro open with _The Scissoring_ as her background, and posters covering her purples walls, like The Amity Affliction, The Story So Far, The Wonder Years, but what really surprised me was the poster of Demi Lovato on the wall above her bed, mainly because I figured she would never like something like her, and also because I have a nearly identical on in my room.

"Hi!" A very little cute boy said eagerly, stopping me from analyzing Jade's room. "I'm Roman! Who are you? Do you want an apple? I love apples! Do you like apples? Are you Jades friend? I'm Jade's brother! Are you and Jade really good-"

"Roman." Jade cut him off, still not taking her eyes off of the TV, though I could tell she was smirking slightly. "Stop talking."

"Sorry," he said, though he didn't sound sorry, and he made me smile.

"Hi, Roman. Um," I said with a chuckle, trying to remember all the questions he asked me. "I'm Tori, its nice to meet you. I don't want an apple, but thanks. I don't really like them. And uh, yeah, me and Jade are friends. How old are you?" I asked, deciding to voice my own question.

He smiled, happy with my answers. "I'm six!" He said, and looked like he wanted to say something more, but a pretty Latino woman came to the door, who appeared to be in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, with chest length wavy black hair, effectively cutting him off.

"Roman," she said with a smile. "Leave the girls alone and come and help Jace and I with dinner."

Roman pouted. "No, Mommy. I wanna stay in here!"

"Roman." She said sternly. "Come on. Help me make Mac 'n Cheese."

Roman got up, but he didn't look happy about it, and I couldn't help but smile at his retreating figure. Once they were gone, I was alone with Jade, who still didn't look up at me, and we were both left in deafening silence. "Uh," I said, once I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "What movie this is?" I think the guy on screen right now is Christian Bale, but I'm not to sure. I do know he is talking to Morgan Freeman though.

Jade finally turned to acknowledge me, though the look on her face said she couldn't believe what just came out of my mouth. "You don't know what movie this is?" Yep, she couldn't believe it.

"Um. . . no." I was confused. Why was it a big deal I didn't know what movie this was?

Jade rolled her eyes as she shifted so she was sitting up, instead of laying on her back. "This is fuckin' _Batman_, Vega. How the hell don't you know what this is?"

She's getting offended because I don't know a super-hero movie? "I've never seen it." I said with a frown.

"You've never seen it?" Her bright blue eyes with wide with confusion, like it was the oddest thing she had ever heard. "How have you never seen it?"

I laughed slightly. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I guess." I said with a smile. "So explain it to me."

Jade turned her head to the screen, and pointed at Christian Bale. "Alright, this is the third one, so that means I'll explain the entire series."

I would have stopped her, and told her I wasn't really interested, but for some reason, I didn't. I guess it was, because for the first time, she looked happy and genuinely interested in something. If talking about a movie makes her happy, then so be it. I'll listen.

* * *

okay okay, i know you guys probably hate me for not updating my other two stories, and instead i am writing this, but i have complete writers block on those two. i have no idea where i want to take either of them. so im sorry, but until i figure out what to do, ill be updating this story, and possibly another story that is in the making. im unsure yet. again, im sorry.


	2. Chapter 2: Dyke

Tori's POV~

Jade at home was. . . different than the Jade at school, I realized that after being with her for only a day. She wasn't as harsh, or rude, I guess. Well, she was still kinda rude, just not as much. I actually like this Jade, the one where it was just us two, and occasionally Roman, who'd run in at random times, stay for however long, then run off again. Sitting here, on the bed with Jade, I realized it wasn't going to be so hard to date her, and I can see how easy it was for Beck to stay with her for as long as he did. When its just two people, Jade is actually really sweet.

She told me _all_ about Batman, and I do mean _all_. And I listened to everything, even asking questions about things I didn't understand. When she finally explained everything about him, I asked to watch the movies, because I was genuinely interested in them, and she quickly agreed, though she did ask me if I wanted to see the originals or the ones with Christian Bale, and I choose Christian Bale, so she put in the first one, uh, Batman Begins, I think?

Anyway, now it was almost five o'clock, and we weren't even halfway through the first one, but I will admit that I was actually getting into this movie, and liked it, which surprised me, because I wasn't usually one for action movies. I preferred romance or comedies.

"That's Jonathan Crane, he works at Arkham Asylum." Jade said once a guy in a suit appeared on screen.

I took a moment to answer, instead trying to remember what she said about him at that asylum. "Hes the, uh. . . crow?"

Jade laughed, and I mean, actually _laughed_-which I decided right there was the most adorable laugh I have ever heard. "Scarecrow, Vega. Scarecrow. But nice try."

I laughed slightly, and turned my head back to the screen when Ali came in. "Girls, dinner'll be ready in five minutes. Are you staying, Tori?"

"She's staying, Ali," Jade replied before I could, even though I _was_ going to stay.

When Ali left, I turned to Jade. "Ali's. . . your step mom?"

Jade frowned, and wouldn't look at me, and I could tell I hit a nerve. I was about to say she didn't have to tell me, when she spoke. "No. Ali's Jace's girlfriend, and Roman is her son."

"And. . . Jace is your dad?" I know I should stop talking about this, because Jade looked slightly uncomfortable, but I was _really_ interested. "You call your dad Jace?"

"No." She shook her head, her voice emotionless, like it always was in school. "My dads name is Alec. Jace is my mom's brother and my dad's best friend."

I nodded, "and your father is-"

"Out of the country." She replied quickly, in a tone that said _stop asking questions_.

I sighed and sat up. "I-I'm sorry, Jade. I . . . shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine." She said quietly, but I could tell it was anything but _fine_. "C'mon, lets eat." She hopped off of the bed so quickly it rattled me, and I sighed before I, too, stood up.

As I was walking past her dresser, I noticed a picture I didn't see before. A man with Jade's eyes, and her hair color stood in an a formal looking army uniform with a white rifle on his shoulder standing in front of our flag.

_Out of the country_.

When she said that, I figured he was on a vacation, or a business trip, and that was why she was staying with her uncle, but I never guessed it was because he was in the military. But, I couldn't help but wonder, if thats where Jade's dad was, why was she with her uncle, and not her mom?

I shook my head and followed the path jade had taken to find her in the kitchen, filling up a plate of pork chops and macaroni in weird shapes. She must have heard me get close, because she held out an already filled up plate with the same thing as hers. "Here. There's forks in that drawer." She said emotionlessly, before brushing past me, and I know I've upset her.

"Jade-"I try as I follow her into the living room, where she takes a seat by Roman, and I decide to drop it for now. I want to apologize in private, and she knows I wanna talk, which is exactly why she she is eating around others, I'm guessing. "Fine." I huff, annoyed with her. I'm trying to apologize and she won't let me!

We ate our food-which was delicious!- in silence, well, kind of silence, if you don't count Roman continuously talking about the show he was watching, which was Robot and Monster? Maybe Monster Robot, I'm not to sure. I'm to focused on Jade to pay attention to the TV. I upset her, and its bothering me, though I'm not to sure why. All I did was ask a question, so why am I so caught up on this? She wouldn't be if the roles were reversed.

Once we finished eating-thank God!-I followed Jade back into her room, and shut the door behind us, sitting on the bed beside Jade. "I'm sorry." I blurted out quickly, clearly startling her, which any other time I would have laughed, since she loves to scare me, but now is not the time. "Really. I am."

Jade still wouldn't look at me, instead opting to resume watching _Batman_. "Its fine. It was nothing."

"But it _was_ something, Jade." I persisted, because I knew something was bothering her. "Tell me, please, Jade." I pushed, knowing it was exactly what she needed; a push. "Please tell me, so I know what I can exactly apologize for."

She shook her head, being stubborn as usual. "Drop it, Vega." She ordered in a low tone, trying to scare me, but I wasn't scared of her, for some reason. "It's nothing."

I sighed. I was starting to get annoyed, but I really wanted Jade to open up. I scooted closer until she was staring at _me_, instead of the TV, which made her growl in annoyance. "_Vega_. . ."

"Jade!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Tell me," I said in a softer tone. "Please. Whats on your mind?" She moved her head so she was staring out the window, but I lightly put my hand on her cheek and brought her eyes back to mine, keeping it there so she couldn't move again.

Surprisingly, she didn't yell at me to remove my hand or she'll cut me, or rip it away herself, instead she locked her stunningly blue eyes on my brown ones. She opened her mouth to speak, but a new voice beat her to it.

"So, its true, then."

I quickly ripped my hand off of Jade's cheek, and turned to face the door, where I found Beck standing in the frame, watching with an emotionless face. "Andre told me, but I didn't believe him. I was wrong, obviously."

I suddenly realized how close I was to Jade, and how close our faces were, and how this must look, so I tried to scoot away, but Jade tightly gripped my arm, silently telling me to stay put. "What are you doing here, Beck?"

"To see you, Jade. To ask if what Andre said was true." He barely paid any attention to me, his focus was purely on Jade. "And to ask you to explain _what this is_."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm dating Vega, just like you're dating Alyssa." She said coolly. "Now, if thats all, you interrupted us." She motioned between the two of us, and I couldn't fight back the blush. "So either hurry up or get out."

Beck hit the door frame angrily, the first lapse of control I have ever seen from him. "Dammit, Jade! Tell me, you owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything!" Jade screamed, jumping up from the in a blur of motion. "What about you, Beck?! Did you think you owed me when you came to school today with Alyssa fucking Vaughn?! Fuck you, Beck! Fuck you!"

"Is that what this is about?! Alyssa?! Are you doing all of this just to get back at me?!" Beck screamed just as loud as Jade has been. "This is an all time low for you, Jade! I can't believe this!" Oh, I could tell that really pissed off Jade. She was practically fuming!

Jade growled and childishly stomped her foot. "This isn't about Alyssa or you, Beck! God, fuck you! This is about me liking Vega! Now get the fuck out of my house! I'm not dealing with your shit right now!"

Beck opened his mouth to retaliate, while I'll was watching with wide eyes, when I guy I've never seen before came rushing in. He kinda looked like Jade, or more so her mom, I guess. They had the same bone structure, kinda, high cheek bones, bright eyes-though his were green, I noticed, and full lips. This must be Jace. "Whats going on here?" He angrily asked in a deep voice, standing protectively between me and Jade, and Beck.

Beck looked away, clearly ashamed of his actions. "Its nothing, Jace. We were-"

"I think you've out stayed your welcome, Beck. You need to leave, now." He ordered, leaving no room for question, and his tone of voice scared me slightly, and I pressed myself slightly into Jade without realizing it, nor did I realize she didn't push me away. "Go now, or I'll make you go."

Beck took one lasting look at us, before sighing, running a hand through his hair, and stomping away, clearly still annoyed. When Jace heard the front door slam shut, he turned to look at us, concern in his eyes. "You girls okay?"

Jade locked eyes with me once again, and I found myself unable to look away. "Yeah," she said without breaking eye contact with me. "We're good."

"You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"No."

Jace up his hands up in false surrounded, "alright, I'll leave you two alone, then."

I watched him leave out of the corner of my eye, still unable to break away from Jade's paralyzing gaze. "He's a Major General in the Marines." She said suddenly, leaving me confused.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, which she rolled her eyes at.

"My dad." She said, finally looking away from me. "Hes a Major General in the Marines. Thats why hes out of the country, hes in Afghanistan right now."

* * *

Jade's POV~

"My dad." I said, finally looking away from Tori's deep chocolate eyes, instead staring at the wall, seemingly finding it much more interesting. "Hes a Major General in the Marines. Thats why hes out of the country, hes in Afghanistan right now." I wasn't sure why I was telling Tori this. It took me two months to feel close enough to Beck to tell him something this personal about me. And here I was, after only one day of 'dating' Tori, that I was telling her. I don't know, but something about her made me trust her instantly, but I couldn't explain it. The way I'm trusting Tori right now took months to gain with Beck. . .

"Wow. . ." she said, and I could she didn't know what else to say. "Uh, how long has he been in the Marines?"

"Uh, twelve years." I said, looking down at my green fuzzy blanket. "He signed up for active duty when I was three, almost four."

Tori paused, confused. "Whats active duty?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why did she have to ask questions? Couldn't she just let me speak? "active duty is where you serve four years, then you're inactive for four years, but you're kind of. . on-call, I guess. If he was needed, even after serving four years, he could be called to duty, and he'd have to go. Anyway, he was in Afghanistan from when I was five, almost six, until I was ten.

"In the beginning, he signed a contact saying he would serve eight years total, but, really, you're only on active duty for the first four, maybe five or six, and you spend the next two living as a civilian, but you can be called back if you're needed. Well, he served his five years, and when his time was up, he was offered a job as a drill sergeant, which meant he was living on base training the new recruits. He did that for two years, then he had a year off, when he came home." I paused and bit my lip, refusing to meet Tori's eyes. I hated getting personal with people, and thats exactly what I'm doing with her, and I have no idea why.

"Were you living here while your dad was away?"

I shook my head. "No, I didn't move in here until I was ten. I actually lived in New Jersey until then, when I moved out here."

"Did you move with your mother, or. . ." Tori was hesitant to ask, I could tell. She didn't want to make me mad.

I shook my head again. "No. My parents split when I six. My mom said she couldn't handle the life my dad was putting her through, and because he was gonna be in the Marines, they didn't go to court for custody, they just agreed that my mom would raise me, but I'd go to my dad when he comes home. Well, when I was ten, he called me and said he was going to be at a base in California. I told my mom if we could move near there, because I wanted to see my dad, but she said no then she called my dad and they got in a fight. Well, the next day, Jace called my mom and said he wanted me to live with him, that way I could see my dad. I'd spend the school year there, and half the Summer, then the last half I'd go back to Jersey." _  
_

"My mom agreed, but only because she was barely home anyway; she always worked. So, she shipped me off here, and I got to see my dad for a lot, which really made me happy. When the Summer came, I went back to Jersey, but only stayed like a week or two, before she sent me back, because I kept crying for my dad and Jace. I wanted them instead of her. I never got along with my mom anyway. So, I came back, and the last time I saw my mom I was fourteen. "

Tori paused. "So, your dad. . . he got called to duty?"

"No, actually." I laughed a humorless laugh. "He served his eight years, and he was almost thirty-six, so he had the option to retire, but he chose not to. Right before his eight years were up, he signed up for another eight. Hes coming up on his thirteenth year in December. This should be his last year active, then hes coming home. He promised me he wouldn't go back to base, and instead be a civilian." I said as I laid down staring up at my white ceiling. I didn't have to look to know Tori had shifted as well, so she was now laying beside me. "I'm moving out of here and living with my dad during my Senior year, since I'll have been here for seven years. When he finished his years on the base, he moved in here, until he got called away. But, when he comes home, hes buying an apartment."

"Wow." Tori blew out, taking everything I just told her in.

_Shit_. Why did I tell her that? We just got to deep to fast, and now I'm kinda uncomfortable, and I hated it. "Uh-"

"Thank you." Tori said suddenly, making me confused. "For telling me, Jade. Thanks for telling me when you didn't have to."

I shrugged, and looked at the TV, where I realized the credits were rolling. "We missed Batman." I sighed as I looked at the clock, and realized it was almost nine.

"Do you want to watch another super-hero movie?" Tori offered suddenly. "I can tell you like them, and I've never seen any of them, so. . . do you?" She wouldn't meet my eyes, and she suddenly looked nervous.

"Sure." I said, moving to put another one in. "Um, it probably won't be over until after ten, is that to late, or?" I hesitated just a moment. "Do you want to spend the night?"

Tori looked surprised, and I'll be honest, so was I. Why was I offering her to spend the night. I was about to take it back, to tell her never mind, when she suddenly smiled, looking pleased. "Sounds like fun. What movie are we watching?"

* * *

Four hours later, after the entire _Thor_ movie, and half of _Green Lantern_, and Roman came to say goodnight _twice_, it was almost one in the morning, and we were almost asleep. I gave Tori a pair of boxers and a tank top to sleep in, but she only took the boxers, saying she preferred her long sleeves, and I put on black shorts and a tank top, and laid down next to her.

We were in the dark, the only light coming from the TV, and we were in comfortable silence. I was was paying attention to _Green Lantern,_ and I thought Tori was asleep, well, until I felt her hand on my chest, and I was unsure what she was doing until I realized she reached for my dog tags.

"Tryna cop a feel, Vega?" I joked, and I just knew that if the lights were on I would be able to see her blushing.

"N-No." She stuttered. "What is this?"

I hesitated. "My dads dog tags; you get them when you first enlist. He gave them to me when he re-enlisted, told me to always keep them close, and if I do I'll always feel near him." I hesitated. "I believed him, he told me when I was ten. And, I don't know, it just stuck with me, I guess."

"Thats really sweet actually," she mumbled, and I could tell she was having a hard time staying away, but she wanted to keep talking to me. "What do they say?"

"Its set up in rows, the top row is his last name: West, then his first name and middle initial :Alec J, then his social security number: 281-38-3819, then his blood type: AB Positive, then his religious preference: protestant."

"You memorized it?" She mumbled, and I could tell her eyes were closed.

"I look at it alot." I shrugged, before making myself comfortable, and soon falling asleep, after hearing Tori's light breathing beside me.

* * *

"Hold my hand like you don't want to let go." I ordered as we neared the main doors leading to school Monday morning. Tori had spent the entire weekend at my house-we went to hers Saturday night for clothes, and found her house empty, before going back to mine. We went all over our cover story and made sure everything made sense. I had a coffee cup in one hand, and Tori's hand in the other. Tori drove today, since I didn't feel like it, and I made her stop and get me a coffee, since I need my morning coffee, or I'll be a huge bitch, well . . . more so than I already am.

Tori hesitated just a second before tightly winding her fingers through mine, with an over joyous smile on her face. She was in my clothes today; black jeans, a black and purple _The Amity Affliction_ shirt, and a plain grey zip-up jacket, but only at her request. She insisted she have a jacket, otherwise she wasn't changing, which I thought was odd. Its almost ninety degrees outside, and she wanted a fucking jacket. Weirdo.

But, I do have to admit, Tori looked good in my clothes. I've never seen her wear so much black before, but, it somehow brings out her eyes, I don't know.

"What do you think Beck or Andre'll say?" She asked quietly as she pushed open the doors.

I was distracting from answering by the whispering in the hall when people took notice of us. Two days ago, me and Beck were the 'it' couple of this school, but that was ruined after our major argument in the hall, one everyone saw. Then, the next morning, he comes to school with fucking Alyssa, and today, I come with Tori. Rumors and whispers were bound to happen.

I was used to people talking about me, though. People talked good things about me, like how cute me and Beck were, or how pretty I looked on a certain day. People talked shit about me, like how much of a bitch I was, or how I was an emo freak who threatened kids with scissors. But, Tori, people never talked about Tori.

"They're talking about us," she whispered to me nervously as I lead her to my locker. "They're-"

"They're bound to talk about us." I said quickly, to stop her from freaking out. "Yesterday we started school hating each other, and finish it dating. There'res going to be rumors for a little bit; we'll be the talk of the school until something better happens."

Tori gulped, and pressed herself closer against the row of lockers, clearly uncomfortable. "Yeah, but you're used to this. People never talk about me."

I shrugged, more interested in my locker than this conversation, well, until Tori nudge me, and said "Beck and Andre are coming over here." I instantly brought my head up, locking eyes with Beck, and our argument from last night came rushing back to me. That wasn't that Beck that I fell in love with. That Beck was loud and mean, not the calm and collected boy that had never once raised his voice to me. I didn't know who that Beck was, but I did know I never wanted to see it again.

"What?" I snapped when they got close enough to hear me. I shifted my eyes between Andre and Beck, before going back to Beck and staying there.

Beck shrugged. "We want to talk to you guys. Separately."

* * *

Tori's POV~

I watched Beck's shoulders rise as he shrugged, and knew this would be an important conversation. "We want to talk. Separately." I refused to look at Andre, because I was afraid of the emotions I'd find in his eyes, even though I know he was already staring at me expectantly.

I could hear Jade scoff beside me, and I had to hold back my laugh, because I knew she would do just that. "No."

"No?" Beck voice his confusion, before sighing. "Jade, just give me a minute. And let Andre have a word with Tori."

Jade paused, looking at me quickly, but I wouldn't look at her either, though I didn't know why. "_Three_ minutes, Beck. Then we're leaving."

"Alright," Beck agreed, knowing that was the best he could get when it came to arguing with Jade. I watched as he pulled her to the side, leaving me with Andre, and I instantly felt lonely, though I didn't understand why.

"Hey, chica," Andre smiled a sad smile at me, that made my stomach feel funny, but not in a good way. He used to always call me chica when we were dating, that was his nickname for me, and I loved it, but now, I don't know if I loved it.

I nodded my head slowly. "Hi, Andre." He sighed, and unlike Beck, I knew he wouldn't jump straight to the point, Andre just wasn't like that. "Andre. . . please tell me what you need to tell me. . ."

"You. . . an' Jade. Yesterday I could convince myself it was some sick joke, but now. . . seeing you guys walk in together holdin' hands. . . I don't know, I guess it finally set in. Look, chica, please. . . be honest with me. . . if you're gay, its okay, but-"

"I'm not gay!" I said quickly, not really thinking through my answer, until Andre gave me a confused look. "I know I'm dating a girl, and all, but. . . I'm not _gay_! I just, I don't know, like Jade." I said lamely with a shrug.

Andre's eyes took on a hopeful look. "So. . . you still like guys?" He asked quickly, not looking me in the eyes.

I was saved from answering, because Jade yelled loudly at Beck, telling him to "go fuck yourself, dickhead!" which effectively distracted us from our conversation quick enough to see Beck sullenly walk away, and Jade stomp towards us, looking more mad than I've ever seen her. She turned to Andre with a hateful glare. "Go fuck off, too." She snapped, before tightly gripping my wrist-and I had to hold back a cringe of pain-as she led me away from Andre, who was left looking sad and confused.

Once we were a good distance away, I finally planted my feet down, forcing Jade to stop and look at me with a furious gaze. "_What_ did Beck say to you?"

"Nothing." She snapped at me quickly, locking her impossibly blue eyes on mine, and I once again found myself unable to look away.

"What did he say to you, Jade?" I asked again, much more gently this time. I _really_ wanted know what Beck said to her.

She looked away, seemingly finding the row of lockers we were staying beside much more interesting than me. "He called me a dyke, Vega, okay? He. . . was more pissed than he was Friday, and I just kept egging him on."

Whoa there, Beck called her a dyke? Punk.

I was about to say something, but she kept talking. "Look, fuck it, fuck him, just. . . fuck everything."

"Is. . . this gonna mess up the plan?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to anger her more. "I mean, if he thinks you're fully gay, then won't it-"

"No." She cut me off quickly with a snap. "I know Beck. Tomorrow, or even tight, he'll call me and apologize, because thats what he does. He'll realize he was being a fucking ass and apologize, then they'll ask us both out." She made it sound so simple, I know, and I shouldn't have believed it, but I did.

I nodded, and started walking again. "But. . . if they don't want us back, what'll happen?"

"They want us back." She snapped firmly as she tightly held onto my hand. "If they didn't they wouldn't have came to us today."

We didn't say anything for the rest of the walk to my class, and when we finally reached the door Jade dropped my hand like it burned her, and she quickly stomped away, not looking back at me once as I quietly slipped into class.

* * *

Jade's POV~

I barely talked to anyone at lunch, Tori included. I just wasn't in the mood for conversation, well, more so than usual, I guess. I even snapped at Cat, who was supposedly my best friend, but whatever, she should have taken the hint I wasn't in the mood.

Anyway, I was on my way to last period, which was Sikowitz's class, also the only class I had with Tori, Beck, and Andre all together. Yesterday, Beck didn't come back to school after he left with Alyssa, something he rarely did, and Andre went home early, claiming he was 'sick'. I was almost across the hall and opening the door when a voice I've long since memorized.

"Jade," he said in a sigh, running a hand through his perfect hair.

"What, Beck?" I snapped, stopping just before Sikowitz's door. I looking in quickly, and saw Vega sitting in the front laughing with Robbie and Cat. _I_ should be with her, she was _my_ girlfriend. _Fake girlfriend_, I corrected myself quickly. "Look, spit it out already, damn. I wanna get to class." I snapped again when he didn't speak, just kept looking at me sadly.

"I want to apologize to you, Jade. I was out of line earlier, yesterday as well, and I see that now. I shouldn't have yelled last night, or lost my temper. I was out of place. But, mainly, I want to apologize for calling you a dyke, I know you aren't, but, honestly, I just wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me."

I raised a single perfect eyebrow at him. "_I_ hurt you? Beck, the _morning after we broke up_, you came to school with Alyssa fucking Vaughn! You hurt me, you fucker! How the hell did I hurt you?"

"I was never dating Alyssa! I'm still not! All those things you hear, they were just rumors, Jade, rumors! But I didn't tell you otherwise because I wanted you to hurt. And how did you _not_ hurt me? You're dating Tori, when you knew I used to like her!"

That wasn't I lie. When I saw him try to kiss her at the Platinum Music Awards, and Tori told him no, because of _me_, I eventually told him I knew, and he didn't deny it, not like I expected him to. Then, we made up, had sex, and got back together, simple as that, and Tori was hardly brought up again.

"That was, like, five months ago, Beck! I figured when we started dating again you'd forget about her! I should have known you couldn't get over her, God! I can't-"

"Jade?" Tori's pleasant voice cut me off mid rant. I didn't even hear the door open, and neither did Beck, I could tell from his surprised face. We both looked at her, and she shifted her gaze between Beck and I, before finally looking eyes with me. "Are you- is everything okay?"

I looked at Beck, silently daring him to say something, and when he remained quiet, I turned to Tori with a small smirk. "Yeah. C'mon, Vega." I said, locking my arm with her and dragging her away.


	3. Chapter 3: Mother

Jade's POV~

I left school quickly, before the bell even rung I was out the door, eager to get home. I couldn't care less that Sikowitz saw me trying to leave, and called me back to his room, which I just ignored and sped up my pace. I wanted nothing more right now than to go home and sleep until tonight, at which point Cat and Tori had somehow managed to convince me to come to the Gorilla Club. Tori did most of the convincing, mainly saying I'd get to watch someone get hurt and bleed.

_Um, I guess I'll just see you tonight Jade. . . bye _

I quickly read the text from Tori, scowling as I did so. If we really wanted to convince Beck and Andre we were together, it made me look like a shitty girlfriend just leaving Tori in class like that, but fuck it. I couldn't be in there anymore. My head was killing me, Cat wouldn't shut up, and both Beck and Andre kept throwing glances our way, looking at us with sad eyes, like I was suppose to fucking pity them.

I didn't notice it, but during my inter monologue had distracted me until I reached my house. Slamming closed my car door, I stomped up to the front door, throwing it opened since it was never locked.

I heard Rosa doing something in the kitchen, so I made me way straight into my room, wanting just a few hours of peace and quiet until Roman got home, at which point all silence will be broken.

_Okay_. I finally texted Tori back as I turned off the lights, played We Are The In Crowd softly before taking off my tight jeans and slipping into bed, desperate to just sleep of this damn headache.

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz buzz. Buzz_.

My phone vibrating close to my head was the only thing that woke me up. Blearily, I answered the phone, not bothering to check the ID or the time.

"What?" I snapped into it, annoyed at whoever woke me up. "Well talk. You woke me up?"

"_Jade_?" I didn't recognize the voice, and when I pulled the phone back to look at the ID, the number wasn't saved. "_Is that you?_"

"Who is this?" I yawned as I sat up, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I all I could tell about the caller was they were female, and sounded alot older than me.

The woman sighed before answering me. She really needed to hurry up, she was starting to piss me off. "It's-I'm. . . It's your mother, Jade."

"What do you want?" Even I could hear the venom in my voice. I haven't talked to my mom in. . . six months, I'm pretty sure. She called me on my birthday, and told me she mailed my present a few weeks ago. That was the last time I talked to her. She sent me a light green sundress, a size too big. I throw it out. "You have two minutes to tell me why you've randomly decided to call me before I hang up, Amanda."

Amanda sighed again, probably annoyed with me. I don't fucking care, I want her annoyed. "Look, Jade. I know I've been a spotty parent for most of your life. I'm calling to apologize. It's just. . . I wanted to give you the best possible life, I wanted you to live a cushioned life style. I know I put my job first, but that's only because I was trying to make my own business, and make it successful. Well, it's doing pretty well, and I'm no longer working as much."

"What are you getting at?" I'm pretty sure I know what she is implying, but I wanted her to say it, only so I can reject her.

"_Jade, I've missed practically all of your teenage years, I don't want to miss the rest. I want to fix our relationship before it's too late_." It was silent for a while, on both our ends, before Amanda started talking again. "_You have a sister, Jade_."

Well that's a fucking new one. "What the fuck did you just say?" She did not just tell me I have a fucking sibling that I never knew about.

"_I have a second child_. _I want you in her life, our life. A daughter should be with her mother and family_."

"When did you have it?" I snapped, suddenly very pissed off.

"_Your sister-"_

"It isn't my sister." I cut her off, causing her to sigh for the third time. Yeah, I've been keeping count, so far it's been three sighs in the past how ever many minutes.

"_Her name is Kaylee, she's one and a half. She acts like you_." Amanda didn't seem happy saying the last sentence. Well good, I hope that brat makes that whore fucking miserable. "_I want you to meet her. What do you say_?"

"No."

"_No? Jade, I'm trying to be a good parent, I don't want to force Jace to have to send you here. I'd like for you to come on your own, and spend time with us so we can be a real family. I want you to meet Kaylee and Mark_." The fourth sigh had just left her lips once she finish talking. I was pissing her off. Good. I was long since pissed off.

Mark. So that must be the name of the sperm that spawn the thing. "Mark?"

"_My fiancee. You got together about three years ago, a little after you moved away, actually. I've mentioned him before to you. We're engaged, and we're getting married in the Summer. I'd like for you to be there. He wants to meet you too, since you're going to be his step daughter soon enough._"

"I don't want to meet him, and I don't want to meet the thing you two spawned." I snapped into the phone, more pissed off than I've been in a very long time. "You don't get to call me after not talking to me for six months, then drop this fucking bomb on me suddenly. So fuck you, Amanda."

"_Jade_-" another sigh "_this wasn't how I planned this conversation to go. You're too stubborn for your own good. Just spend the weekend with us, it doesn't have to be long. I just want you to be apart of our family. I'd like for you to live with us, but I know you're doing good at that musical school. I just want you to be happy, Jaden. I'd like for you to consider coming home and spending the summer with us._"

"I am home." With that, I hit end, hanging up on her. How dare she! How fucking dare she!

_I'm not coming out tonight_.

I sent the text to Cat, knowing she'll tell everyone. There was no way I was socializing tonight. I was too pissed off to go and watch some dumb idiots get knocked around, no matter how entertaining that might be.

_Awe, why?_ She replied shortly, a frowning emoji following. She sent another one soon after. _Tori will be sad!_!

_I'm not coming. Drop it_.

She didn't text me back, meaning she finally understood that nothing she can say will get me to come out.

"Dinner's ready, Jade." Ali's voice said through my door. I didn't respond, hoping she'll think I was asleep. She didn't. She came in. "Get up, Jace wants to talk to you anyway. He wants a family meeting, c'mon."

"I'm not dressed."

She threw a pair of shorts at me she picked up off of the floor. "There, get dressed." I didn't notice it before, but she didn't sound as pepped up as before, she sounded tired, like she hadn't slept for days, and she looks like it to. Finally, she sighed. I seemed to be making people do that alot lately. "Please, Jade. It's important. A lot's going on right now, and Jace wants you to know about it."

Only out of curiosity did I slide the shorts on and followed Ali into the dinning room, where Jace was already sitting at the table. Rosa wasn't anywhere in sight, she must have went home early today.

Surprisingly, I didn't see Roman anywhere either. "Uh, we're missing a loud kid."

"Sit, Jade. We have some stuff to talk about." Jace's voice didn't leave any room for argument, but I wasn't in the mood for arguing anyway. Once I was seated, and the food dished out, Jace started talking. "I talked to Amanda this morning. She told me she was going to call you, did she?"

"Yes." I answered, shoving some corn into my mouth. I didn't want to talk about it.

"And?"

What was the point of this conversation? And where was Roman? What the hell is going on? "She wants me to come visit. Apparently she has another kid and is engaged. She 'wants me back in her life'." I quoted my mother from earlier. "I told her no. I don't want to go to New York."

"Jade. . ." Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know we love having you here. Hell, I consider you my kid. I'd hate to lose you, but if we're the only reason you're staying in California. . .-"

"I'm not staying here cause of you." I snapped, mixing my corn into my mash potato's. It was partially a lie. I like Jace and Ali, and I consider Roman my annoying little brother, they're not the main reason I'm staying here. One is because I want to stay at Hollywood Arts, but the other is my father. "I don't want to live with my mother. At all. I'm staying here."

We were all quiet for a little bit as we ate, before finally Ali broke the silence. "Jade, as a mother, I can't image what it's like to not be able to have your kid near you. I don't know what I would do with myself if Roman's dad had custody instead of me. You should consider going down there, just for a few days. Just to meet her kid and fiancee."

"Where is Roman anyway?" I asked, skillfully changing the subject. But Jace isn't dumb. He's been with me every day for a while, he knows my tricks.

"We're not talking about him, we're talking about you." He said in what could only be described as a 'fatherly' tone. It didn't work on me. "Amanda misses you. She regrets just letting you go like that when you were fourteen. She wants to fix all the problems you guys have. She's more than willing to try, if you'll just give her the time of day."

"I'm done eating. And I'm done with this conversation." I snapped, putting my plate into the sink before stomping up to my room. I didn't want to hear how Jace didn't want me to live with him anymore. Fuck them all. I don't need them anyway.

Once I enclosed myself into my room, I sat on my bed, my arms wrapped around my legs as my head rested on them. I put my PearPod on shuffle before blasting the music, wanting to tune everything out.

I don't know how long I sat like that, but my music had finished a complete album and switched to another one when my door opened. I was staring at the wall on the opposite side, so I wasn't sure who it was. Only, they sat on my bed behind me, a slight distance away. They turned off my music. Big mistake.

"Are you okay, Jade?"

"Turn my music back on, Vega." I snapped, not bothering to look at my 'girlfriend'. "I said fucking turn it back on!" I screamed, finally turning to look at her.

She didn't even flinch. She's never flinched when I yelled, even when I first met. She is one of the only people who hasn't. "You've been crying, why?"

Well, Hell. She's right. I felt that annoying, pointless wetness on my cheeks. I didn't even realize I was crying. I wonder how long I have been. "None of your business, Vega."

"I'm just trying to be nice. You cancelled on us tonight, then when I come to see if everything is okay, I find you crying. Please talk to me. . ." She scooted closer to me, just a little, but still not touching me. "Jade, please, don't hold it in. . ." she was desperate to get me to talk. I didn't want to talk.

I stared at her for a while. Her eyes large and brown, hopeful. My were probably red and swollen, a side effect of crying. "You don't wanna hear about it, Vega."

Her eyes, if possible, looked even more hopeful. I didn't tell her to go away this time. I'm not sure why, but whenever I had a problem, be it about Beck or something else, it was always Tori I found myself going to. Even when I treated her like shit-which admittedly I still do, just not as much-it was still her I came crying to.

"But I do. I wanna help." I guess it was that that broke down my defenses, her actually wanting to help. I wasn't used to that, someone wanting to help me, unless it was Beck. But, I guess. . . I do need help. . .

"My mom. . .she called me today." I started off slowly, Tori watching me curiously. "I haven't talk to her in six months. She last called me on my birthday."

"What did you guys talk about? Obviously it was something important, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten worked up. . ."

"No shit, Vega." I snapped at her, before sagging my shoulders. I honestly didn't mean to be an ass just there, it's just I'm too worked up right now. "Anyway, she called and said she missed me, all that kinda shit. If it was just that I could have just brushed it off, ya know? But no, of course she had to have something else to say. Apparently I have a half sister. My mom got knocked up again and popped it out a year and a half ago, she waited until just now to tell me!"

I watched as Tori's eyes comically widened before she spoke. "You have a sister? And your mom is just _now_ telling you?"

I nodded, staring at the frayed part of my blanket, playing with the string. "Her names Kaitlin, or Kayla, or something dumb like that. But, that isn't even the worst part. She wants me to move back to New York."

"You're leaving?!" Tori said loudly, sounding sad as she bit her lower lip. "Oh. . "

"Nah, Vega." I said lightly, for some reason not liking seeing Tori sad. I've seen her pissed, but never _sad_. Tori's always too happy to be sad. I don't like it. "I'm not. I told her I'm staying in Cali. I like going to Hollywood Arts."

"Is that the only reason you're staying here?" She asked curiously.

"Yes." I lied.

"No it isn't. There's something else." She pried, somehow being able to tell I was lying. "You're lying. What is it?"

I didn't answer right away. I wasn't sure the answer. I knew Hollywood Arts wasn't the only reason I was staying, but I wasn't sure the others. "My dad." I said finally. "My dad is here. I wanna see my dad." That's partially it. Tori still didn't say anything, just kept looking at me like she was waiting for me to continue, like she knew there was something else. "My family's here, Vega." I said finally. "Jace, Ali, Roman. They're my family. Not Amanda. My mom isn't my family. She's just some workaholic bitch who gave birth to me."

"Even so, she raised you until you were ten. That's more than half your life you spent with her. She's your family too, Jade. Just because she has another kid now, doesn't make you any less her daughter." That's smart, but I wasn't going to say it, or listen to it. I was too hard headed to listen to reason right now. "I think you should go visit. You're seventeen now, what happens when you need your mother's advice when you're in your twenties, but you don't have her to go to? Every child needs a mom."

"You don't understand, Vega!" I yelled, suddenly mad. "You have the perfect family! You're the perfect fucking daughter! You have a mom and dad who love you!" I wasn't paying enough attention to her, because if I was I would have seen her flinch at that statement, and how her eyes watered slightly, her hand clasping her shirt clad wrist tightly. "They'll do anything for you! They fucking love you! So shut up! You don't understand anything."

"I'm sorry. . ." she said softly, turning to stare at the door so I couldn't see her. "I-I should go . . ." her voice cracked slightly at the end, and I knew she was crying. "I hope you work things out, Jade. . . I'll see you tomorrow."

She stood up to leave, and I knew I should do something, anything, but I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't mean what I said, honestly. "Vega. . ." I said slowly, standing up to face her. "Stop crying. I didn't mean any of that shit. I was pissed off."

"It's-it's fine, Jade. It doesn't matter." She sniffled. She still wouldn't look at me. "It's getting late. I should go. . ."

I was mad again. She just needs to let me apologize! I leaped over and grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her to let out a pained scream. "Why'd you yell? Never mind. I'm trying to. . . apologize. I say stupid shit when I mad, okay? I really didn't mean any of that. I'm . . . _sorry_." I don't think I've ever said that to her.

Softly and slowly she pulled back her wrist, holding it close to her. Somehow, I hurt her. I didn't even grab her that hard! "You don't know what you're talking about, Jade. Don't just assume I have the perfect like, okay. . .?" That's all she said before she turned around and left.

I didn't stop her this time.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed as I picked up the closest object and threw it against the wall, whatever was in it shattering. "Shit." I said lowly before going over to pick it up, discovering it was a picture of me and Beck. Ali bought the frame for me one day when she saw I had the photo just taped to my dresser. When I came home from school the next day, it was framed.

What happened to us? Me and Beck? We were so happy together. We were in love. The power couple of Hollywood Arts. We did everything together. He was my first love. My first _time_. I remember that picture well. We were at the beach. I was in a black bikini, Beck was in blue trunks. It was before Tori came to the school, so it was just the five of us at the beach. Cat took the picture of us, the ocean waves crashing behind the two of us. Though I wasn't much into the whole beach trips, I actually had fun that day. That night, we went back to Beck's camper, and I gave it to him for the first time. It was his first time too. I always thought he was lying to me, since he's dating a bunch of girls, but he promised me, reassured me, that I was his first, hopefully his last.

What went wrong?

"Jade?" Ali said as she softly knocked on my open door, something I failed to close after Tori left. "Sit, I think we should have a woman to woman talk."

"I'm not in the mood, Ali." I said, hoping my voice would come out strong and fierce, but all it did was sound weak and tired. "Seriously. I just want to sleep."

"You can sleep after we talk, sit." She pointed to the spot next to her as she sat down.

I stayed leaning against the wall. "Talk."

"Little Roman's dad, Roman Sr., he's taking me to court." She started out, making me ruffle my eyebrows together in confusion. "He's challenging the court's first ruling that I have full custody and Roman has visitation rights. He has a job offer that he wants to take. If it was just an ordinary job I'd tell him to take it. It has great benefits for him and Little Roman. He'll be getting paid almost double what he makes now. Only problem is he'll have to move to Baltimore, MD. All the way across the country. He wants to take Little Roman with him. He knows I'll never say yes, so he's taking me to court."

I wasn't going to show it, since I don't do sad emotions, but if Roman Sr. got full custody of the kid, I'd be pissed off and depressed. That little ball of energy is my little brother. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked instead of saying what I felt, like always.

"It's close to the same situation you and your mother are in. If Big Roman wins custody, I'd never get to see my son, I'd miss him growing up. But if I win custody, Big Roman wouldn't get to see his son, the same thing. You see? Your mother, while I'm not her biggest fan, I do feel sorry for her. She made all the wrong decisions regarding you. She gave up the chance to raise an amazing young woman." Ali explained as she crossed her hands. "If I lose this fight, I won't get to see the man my son can be. Your mom isn't going to be able to see the woman you can be."

"What are you getting at?" I breathed deeply, crossing my arms defensively.

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see Little Roman anymore. Your mom missed seven years of your life practically. Even a few days, a weekend, of just seeing how much you've grown up in those years, would mean the world to her. I know it would to me."

"You think I should go see Amanda?" I asked, chewing the inside of my cheek, something I do when I'm contemplating something. "She practically gave me up, Ali. She didn't even fight it when Jace said I was coming to live with him! She just let me go, Ali!"

"Your mom had you young, right? What, she was twenty, and Alec was twenty three? Amanda only had her dad and Jace, and he worked all the time. She didn't know what is was like to be a mom. When she had you, she was still too young. She didn't know what she was getting into. She only knew what he dad taught her, and that's how to work." Ali explained slowly, looking at me from where I was still standing. "It took her a long time, but she finally realized her mistake. She finally settled down, and is working to have a good family life too. And she wants you in it. I'm not asking you to go, I'm just asking you consider it." Ali said before standing up and going to the door. She stopped once she reached it, and turned to look at me. "Oh, and Jade? For the record, I consider you my daughter, as does Jace. We love you. We just want the best for you, and as much as it'll pain us to see you go, if you want to be with your mom, if we're what's holding you back, I want you to go be with her."


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV~

I sat on my bed, looking at the clock on my phone every minutes. 7:32 P.M. He'd be home soon, unless they needed him to stay later. I hope he doesn't have to stay later. He's always in a worse mood if he stays late. 7:33. Any minute now I should hear the front door slamming close, and him yelling out for my mother to have his dinner ready.

7:34. "Holly!" I heard him scream out before the door loudly closed, banging against the hinges. "Holly! Where's my dinner!"

I didn't hear my moms reaction, since unlike my father she didn't yell, but I knew what her answer would be. "In the microwave, David. Nice and warm like you like it. Sit down and relax while I make you a glass of brandy." I'm not sure why my mom keeps any alcohol in the house, she knows what it does to him.

I'm just glad it's Friday. He's always nicer on Friday's, since he doesn't work the weekends, he can relax and watch sports. "Tori!" He screams for me, like always, and I'm quick to jump from the bed, shakily running a hand through my hair before running down the stairs, not wanting to keep him waiting.

"Hi, Daddy," I force a smile, sitting next to him at the table. I had already eating, so I was just waiting for him to finish. "How was work?"

He nodded as he took a bite, placing his hand over top mine. I had to force myself not to rip my hand away. "Let's not talk about work problems at home, Victoria. Holly, get me another cold one. And where's Catrina? I want a family night." He demanded, placing a large amount of potatoes in his mouth.

I hated family nights. My dad made us all sit around and watch sports with him as he got drunker and drunker. "Trina's at the mall, honey." Mom said softly, placing my dad's brief case on the counter. "She'll be back at eight. She needed clothes for school."

"And what about you, Tori? Do you need new clothes?" Before he gave me a chance to answer, which I would have said no to, he kept talking. "I'll take you tomorrow morning. It'll be a daddy daughter day."

I needed to find a way out of this! "Daddy. . .I have alot of clothes. . .I don't want you spending your hard earned money on me. . ." I figured that if I sweet talked him enough, since he seemed to be in a good mood, I might get out of this.

"Nonsense!" He yelled as he raised his glass, which was once again empty. "I'm taking you. You needn't worry about money, Victoria. You know we have plenty." Any other time I'd be glad that I was getting new clothes. Who doesn't love clothes? But going with my dad. . . I don't want him to help pick out my clothes, and make me show him what they look like on me. . . But he was right about not needing to worry about money. Seeing as he was a rewarded police captain, he made quite alot of money. Enough so that he can afford our nice house, and my mother doesn't need to work.

I'm not stupid, I know why she doesn't work. My father won't allow her. He knows that if she has enough money saved up, she'll take us and leave him, then he'll lose control. He makes sure she doesn't have enough money in her personal savings to leave, and doesn't know the password to their joint account. He gave her just enough money to go on shopping sprees, and when she got back, he checked the receipts and made her give back any left over money, down to the very last penny.

"Okay, daddy. . ." I said as I took a drink of the pink lemonade my mom put down in front of me. "Gracias, mom." I felt my phone go off but knew better than to check it at the table. I'm not giving my father any reason to yell at me. "Excuse me," I said as I stood up. "I have to use the bathroom."

Thankfully, my dad didn't object and I was able to run to the hall bathroom, pulling out my phone once the door was locked.

_Jadey isn't coming tonight tori :(_ it was from Cat, the only person to call Jade 'Jadey' and not get threatened with her scissors. I've never understood the two's relationship, but from what Andre's told me they've been best friends since middle school.

_Why?_ I sent back, eagerly waiting for a reply. I wasn't feeling much for going out anyway, the only reason I was going was to be with Jade, but if she isn't going I might not. But if somethings wrong, I should go and see if she's okay!

_I don't know! I asked but she yelled at me! My brother used to yell when I asked him questions _

_well, he wouldn't really yell_

_he'd scream. like really loudly_

_why did he do that?_

She sent four different texts, but I got my answer. Jade wasn't coming and wouldn't tell Cat why. I was _so_ going over there.

_Thank you, Cat. I don't think I can make it tonight either. My dad wants family night. _

_KK! _

I didn't bother to reply to her text as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands before leaving the bathroom, in time to watch my father retreat upstairs, my mother holding her finger to her lips, telling me to keep quiet. "He has a headache. He's taking his drinks in his room tonight. No family night. Why don't you go out so you don't make any noise, okay?"

"Okay, mom." I said happily, eager to leave the house and go check on Jade. "Can I borrow your car?" Me and Trina shared a car since I started driving, and since she was out I needed my moms.

"Here, make sure you don't slam the door."

"Bye." I said as I slipped on my shoes and left, making sure the door didn't make a sound as I closed it.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to reach Jade's, just a ten minute drive, which was pretty good considering how bad traffic is. Jace opened the door when I knocked, and ushered me inside quietly. I didn't hear Roman screaming, but I did hear Ali yelling at someone over the phone.

"Jade's in her room," Jace explained as he closed the door. "She isn't in the best of moods, so fair warning. But then again, when is she?"

I couldn't help but laugh, because Jace was right. Jade was never in a good mood really. "Thanks." I said before going upstairs to Jade's room, pushing open the slightly ajar door. "Are you okay, Jade?" I asked with a frown as I turned off her music.

"Turn my music back on, Vega." She snapped at me, sounding more sad than mad. "I said fucking turn it back on!" She screaming as she spun around to face me.

I didn't flinch. I was used to yelling. Daddy yelled every single day, either at me or Trina or my mom. But the point was he yelled. "You've been crying," I noted, seeing the tear streaks on her face. "Why?"

"None of your business, Vega."

"I'm just trying to be nice You cancelled on us tonight, then when I come to see if everything is okay, I find you crying. Please talk to me. . ." I scooted closer to her, just a little, but still not touching her. "Jade, please, don't hold it in. . ." I was desperate to get her to talk.

For a little bit, she didn't say anything, just stared at me, until she finally realized I wasn't going anywhere and caved. She told me about her mom, how this was the first time she called in like six months, and everything that was going on. I sat and listened patiently, thinking everything over before I gave her my input. I told her what I thought, how she should give Amanda a chance. I thought things were going well, that we were actually having a conversation, glad she was opening up to me again, before she snapped.

"You don't understand, Vega!" She yelled, suddenly mad. "You have the perfect family! You're the perfect fucking daughter! You have a mom and dad who love you!" She must not have paid much attention to my reactions, otherwise she would have seen me flinch at that statement, trying to fight back tears. Me, a perfect family. Ha. I roughly clasped my wrist, silently reminded myself just how opposite that was. "They'll do anything for you! They fucking love you! So shut up! You don't understand anything." This entire sentence was almost comical. _They fucking love you_. That's the part that got to me. I could feel the tears coming.

"I'm sorry. . ." I said as I looked away, not wanting her to see me crying. "I-I should go. . . I hope you work things out, Jade. . .I'll see you tomorrow." I was quick to get up from the bed, eager to leave.

"Vega. . ." she sighed, coming to follow me. "Stop crying. I didn't mean any of that shit. I was pissed off."

It's-it's fine, Jade. It doesn't matter." I sniffed, not wanting to look at her. "It's getting late. I should go. . "

Jade seemed mad again. She leaped over and grabbed my wrist tightly, too tightly, right where I didn't want to me touched. It hurt to much, causing me to let out a pained scream. "Why'd you yell? Never mind. I'm trying to. . . apologize. I say stupid shit when I mad, okay? I really didn't mean any of that. I'm . . . _sorry_." I don't think she's ever said that to me.

Softly and slowly I pulled back my wrist, holding it close to me, protectively. "You don't know what you're talking about, Jade. Don't just assume I have the perfect like, okay. . .?" That's all I said before I turned around and left.

I shouldn't have come here. I just wanted to make her feel better! She doesn't know what she's talking about! If she could be in my shoes for one hour, she would realize just how far from perfect my life really is.

I didn't say anything to Jace and Ali, who gave me a soft bye, like they knew our conversation didn't go well, before I hopped in my car. I wasn't going to go home, not yet. I couldn't be there around my dad just now. I need some time.

So I went to the park, the one down the street from my house where my Mom used to take me and Trina when we were younger. When our lives weren't so messed up. I sat on the swings and thought back to those times. We were young, probably no more than ten and eleven, I might have even been nine, when our mom would take us here for the day, then our dad would bring us back some ice cream if he got off work early enough.

Things were simple back then. Our dad was just a homicide detective, who worked from 9-5 on the weekdays, and sometimes went in to help on the weekends, but if we were lucky he'd bring us. I didn't always have a messed up life, that was a relatively recent thing. When we were younger, our mom had just quit her part time job to look after house. Every day after school we'd come to the park, racing each other to the swings. We'd stay for about an hour or two, until we were tired, and come back home.

Sometimes daddy would surprise us and be waiting for us with a new toy or candy, other times he'd bring home something for us. Things were amazing. We were daddy's pride and joy. When I was twelve, I remember that day clearly. Our mom finally told us the good news. She was pregnant. Having hid it from us for five months, she was also able to tell us it was a boy!

Daddy was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. He'd always wanted a boy. We went out with the whole family that night and celebrated.

When mom was seven months pregnant, she miscarried. She had to give birth to a dead baby. We buried him. David Mario Vega Junior would have been his name, and that's the name on the grave stone. My mother cried through the entire funeral, especially when the tiny baby coffin was placed in the earth.

Our dad started to drink then. Heavily. Some nights he wouldn't come stumbling in until midnight. Park trips and ice cream stopped then. It wasn't so bad, I guess. Sure, my mom cried alot, and Trina was left to take care of me. Our dad threw himself into his work. When he'd come home, he'd scream and yell at us, sometimes it'd be worse than just yelling.

Over the years the abuse has escalated severely. He'd gone from just screams, to open palm slaps across our face, to punching us where no one would see the bruises.

But, still, that isn't as bad as it gets.

In the middle of the night, when my mom and Trina are asleep, and the alcohol has clouded his judgement, he stumbles into my room, and gets in bed with me.

When I was fourteen, it happened for the first time. The next day, I found a relief and a way to temporarily forget what he had done to me. I picked up a razor, and slashed my arm. It hurt to bad, and I cried, but still the pain was blissful. It would distract me until the pain faded, and I'd have to do it again.

Three years have passed, and that's happened almost every night now. It's gotten to the point where I'm close to 'accidentally' going to deep, and bleeding all my pain out.

Jade doesn't know what she's talking about when she says I have the perfect family.


End file.
